


All I want for Christmas is you

by burnthoneymint



Category: One Piece
Genre: +18, F/M, Femdom, Fingering, Lemon, Pegging, Smut, lingarie, strap on, sub sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthoneymint/pseuds/burnthoneymint
Summary: Person A surprises Person B with one more gift to unwrap—Person A wearing something quite tempting to rip off.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Kudos: 44





	All I want for Christmas is you

You weren’t expecting much when you entered your shared bedroom. Frankly you were excited to enjoy a nice cup of hot cocoa with everyone else therefore when Sanji asked you to meet him in twenty minutes you couldn’t help but frown. But you complied anyway, you couldn’t say no to his adorable face, especially not on Christmas eve. **  
**

Placing your hand gently on the door knob, you turned it and opened the wooden door with a creak. When you saw him, your jaw fell to the ground, your eyes widened with shock. 

Sanji, his legs spread, was laying on the bed, his private parts barely covered with the red thong that he was wearing. His back was pressed against the wall, one hand was on his mouth as the other was on his semi-erect cock, rubbing himself over the smooth red cloth. His cheeks were a bright red and you could hear soft moans slipping from his lips. 

Quickly you stepped inside and closed the door. When Sanji saw you he removed his hand from his mouth and gave you a nervous smile, still rubbing himself, he spread his legs further. 

“Surprise…” 

Your lips felt incredibly dry as you continued to stare at him, moving towards the bed you noticed that his chest was covered with a comically large red bow, it covered his nipples and breasts. You licked your lips as you felt something starting to stir up inside of you, your palms itched at the thought of untying the bow and revealing his chest. 

“Sanji what are you doing?” you asked, your breath feeling heavy. 

“Well, you always say that you wanted to try…something else with you know….” he averted his eyes as you raised an eyebrow. “You know the thing.” 

_Oh…he means the strap on._

A wide smile spread across your lips, you climbed on top of the bed and it dipped under your weight. Between Sanji’s legs you put your arms each side of his chest and looked down on him, you could feel him heating up under your gaze, you couldn’t believe that he was allowing you to do such a thing. He was such a people pleaser. 

You leaned in and softly placed your lips onto his flushed cheek, leaving open mouthed kisses you went down towards his neck, Sanji bit his bottom lip and involuntarily his hips bucked up, you could feel his hand still rubbing himself under you. It was intoxicating really, seeing the person that made you scream his name over and over again being so submissive. 

You could get used to seeing this side of him. 

“You look so sexy in that lingerie,” you whispered, your breath ghosting over his warm skin. “I can’t believe you’re doing this for me.” 

You hear him let out a nervous, breathy, chuckle. 

“Well it is christmas after all,” you feel his fingers on your chin and he lifts your head up so you could look at him. “Besides I would do anything for you.” 

You shivered at his words and he noticed, with a smile, he lifted himself up and gave you a small kiss on the lips. 

“Are you going to just stare at me all night or are you going to fuck me already?” he teased. 

“Famous last words.” 

Quickly you hopped off of bed and put on the strap on, size wise it was smaller than Sanji so you were positive that he would be fine, you grabbed the bottle of lube and climbed on top of the bed once again. Sanji was on his knees now, his eyes went between you and the strap on. With a devilish smirk you came closer to him, your lips an inch away from his face, the tip of the strap on touched his abdomen. Gently you touched the ends of the bow with your fingers, slowly you pulled it, the red cloth gently slid down his body, revealing his pecks. 

“You remember the safe word right?” you asked as you tongue danced along his skin, traveling down towards his packs. 

“Y-Yeah.” 

“What is it?”

“Creme brulee.” 

“Good.” 

With one hand you start to toy with one nipple as you sucked the other one. Sanji placed his hand on your head and his nails gently grazed your scalp, soft shines left his lips as your tongue went in circles around the erect nipple. You pulled,pinch and rolled his nip between your fingers, you were pleased with yourself as his moans gradually became louder, he truly has sensitive nipples. 

“Ahh…y/n…” 

With a pop you let go of his nipple, one last time you give him a questioning look, asking him if he was sure. Hi cheeks a soft shade of pink, he looked away as he nodded. Before you could say anything Sanji turned around and got on all fours, lifting his ass up in the air he buried his face into the pillow. 

You pulled the red thong down and opened the bottle of lube. You poured the cold substance on your hand and on his ass, he hissed when it touched his warm skin. Spreading the lube across your fingers, you started to massage his hole, slowly you pushed in two fingers. It was tight, soft muffled whimpers left Sanji as you waited for him to adjust, then you pushed a little bit more. You didn’t want to rush and hurt him so you continued at the same pace, stopping and pushing, inch by inch your two fingers went deeper inside him. 

When they were completely sheathed inside, you slouched over him and left open mouthed kisses all over his back, you could feel him relax as your lips danced along his warm skin. 

“Are you okay?” you muttered. 

“Yeah. Go on.” 

With two nimble fingers inside of him, scissoring and stretching him open, you massaged his walls. You could feel him twitching around you, With your free hand you grabbed his cock. It was ridiculously hard as you massaged up and down, his muffled moans grew louder as you pressed his slit with your thumb. Starting to feel better about yourself, you slowly start to thrust your fingers in and out of him, continuing to go up and down his erection with the hand that wasn’t preoccupied with his prostate you could feel your fingers becoming stickier with each move. 

Your breathing became heavier, your heart pounding in your chest, your arousal grew. You nibbled Sanji’s back, you wanted him, you wanted to make him feel good, you wanted to hear him repeating your name over and over again. 

You wanted him to quiver underneath you. 

“Sanji,” you breathed out. “I want to put it in.” 

Silence followed. 

“Sanji,” you said again, this time a bit louder. “Tell me you want this.” 

“I do,” he replied, faint as a whisper. “I want you to fuck me y/n.” 

You placed one last kiss on his hip bone before pulling out your fingers, straightening up you poured a generous amount of lube on the plastic cock, aligning it with Sanji’s hole you pushed in the tip. When a pained groan reached your ears you immediately stopped. 

“Go on,” Sanji grunted. “It’s just a bit bigger than your fingers.” 

Inch by inch the dildo disappeared into him, you couldn’t take your eyes off of him, when it completely disappeared you placed your hands on Sanji’s back and stroked him. 

“How do you feel?” you asked, arousal and genuine concern lacing your words

“It hurts a bit but I feel good.” 

Those were all the words you wanted to hear. Pulling your hips back half way, you snapped them forward. A scream of pleasure echoed inside the room as Sanji’s back arched up, his face finally free from the pillow. 

His voice turned you on further, your hands squeezing his hips, you started to gain speed as you continued to thrust into him, his back formed a perfect arc, he looked so beautiful and his sweet moans were music to your ears. 

“Sanji, I want to see you fa-” 

“No.” his answer was short and straight to the point. 

“Why?” you asked, slowing down. “Don’t you feel good?” 

“I do…it’s just…embarrassing.” 

A soft smile formed on your lips, he was so cute. Slowly rolling your hips, you bit your bottom lip as another moan was torn away from him. 

“Please,” you asked again. “I want to see the man I love.” 

Silence fell only for a moment before Sanji turned to lay on his back instead, he still would look at you, his cheeks beet red. You gently placed you hand on his cheek and caressed his burning skin with your thumb, leaning in you placed your lips over his. It was meant to be a kiss to calm him down, a sign that he could trust you. 

But apparently Sanji had other plans. 

Sanji captured your lips in a greedy kiss, sliding his tongue into your warm mouth, he licked and sucked on your warm muscle, you moaned into the kiss as he continued to explore your mouth. Again, you started to move your hips, cutting his exploration short, Sanji broke away from you as he mewled. 

“Fuck,” he grunted between gritted teeth. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” 

Licking your lips, your thrust became harder, faster and more calculated. You searched for a certain spot, a button, you slightly changed the angle of your hips and slammed into him. 

“AH! Y/N!” 

_Found it._

Hitting the bundle of nerves over and over you slammed your hips into him. Sanji shouted your name as he wrapped his arms and legs around you. You couldn’t tear your eyes away from his face, his blond hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat, his eyes squeezed shut, his lips parted a mixture of moans and your name slipping from them and his cheeks a bright red. Truly a sight for sore eyes. 

“Fuck, Sanji.” you moaned out, crashing his lips into his. 

The lewd noises of you slamming into him filled the room, your tongues dancing along each other, his cock bouncing between the two of you, wetting you both with precum. Then Sanji parted from you, your lips connected by a single string of saliva, he gaze at you between half lidded eyes. 

“I’m going to cum.” he breathed out. 

His back arched off the bed as his orgasm hit him full-force. He was barely aware of his body, he could only feel the overwhelming sensation washing over him; it was warm and delicious. His toes curled as he pulled you closer to him, warm thick strings of cum shooting all over your stomach, slowly you pulled out of him. You were breathless, as Sanji came down from his high. 

He fell back onto the bed, pulling you along with him, he was still trying to catch his breath as he buried his face into your hair. 

“That was…amazing.” he said, his voice low. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” you chuckled. “I would like to do that again.” 

“Not soon I hope,” he placed a kiss on your head. “I’m probably going to be sore for a while.” 

“Awww.” you pouted. 

“Don’t worry,” Sanji laughed. “That doesn’t mean I won’t be able to take care of you my love.” 

“My hero.” 


End file.
